Odette
|image = Picture |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: |Created By= Eponine |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 1130 |Species= Fae |Position= Princess of White Court |affiliation = Dokrayth / Allutheria|species = Fae}} Odette Odette is the only daughter of the White Court in Allutheria. She is the heir to the White Court's throne, however she has been trapped in the Yarrow for the past 50 years due to a curse placed on her by the Red King Rasputin. Early Years Odette was born long ago in Allutheria. She was the first and only child to the King and Queen of the White Court. The fae was born under the light of a full moon and during a star shower in Allutheria. It was because of this that Odette grew up with a natural affinity for light magic as well as healing magic. She was quite tall even for a fairy child. Fairy children were usually born with lace like wings and standing no higher than the middle finger of their mother, but Odette was at least a head taller than her mother's middle finger. The girl's features were said to be kissed by starlight and moonbeams. Her eyes were crystal like blue and her skin so fair that it put even her mother to shame. She was the treasure of the White Court and grew up quite spoiled because of it. The princess never lacked for anything. She had servants, dresses, jewels, and the adoration of the White Court. Odette grew up with her head in the clouds and life was perfect. Darkness could not touch her, or so she thought. Cursed It was on Odette's 1080th birthday that her world would be changed forever. The court held a large fabulous ball. The evening was proving to be a night to remember. Everyone was dancing, eating, reveling in each other's company. The princess had been enjoying herself when a tall and dark figure captured her attention. He danced several dances with her, made her laugh, whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The trap had been set and Odette had taken the bait. As the night wore on Odette found herself following the stranger out into the garden. They wandered for some time until they came to the pond that lay on the edge of the castle gardens. The full moon was reflected in the glassy surface of the pond. It was then that the man shed his disguise and revealed who he was. Odette was too late to escape though. Rothbart cast his curse and transformed Odette into a swan. Twelve of her maids had followed after her and they witnessed the curse being cast. To cover his tracks Rothbart cursed the twelve as well and then cast them into the Yarrow. Odette and her serving girls were cursed to be swans during the day and would only revert back to their fae forms at night. Not only that, but because of the curse the faeries' magic was blocked and thus they had no access to it. Currently Odette and her friends have been trapped in Ga'leah for fifty years now. The White Court has not found them and Odette has given up hope she will ever be found. The girl is bitter and extremely guarded. Currently though she has befriended the crown prince of Dokrayth, Damien Vauclain.